


She wasn't supposed to be here

by itsreallyhardtopickthese



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, What-If, i just really like stannis, idk what im doing, im sorry, this is probably terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallyhardtopickthese/pseuds/itsreallyhardtopickthese
Summary: Clara Florent wasn't supposed to marry Stannis Baratheon but she did.





	She wasn't supposed to be here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. This is my first time writing in the GOT and ASOIAF fandoms AND my first one-shot so sorry it's complete trash! Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

She knows, knows that she should be furious that Selyse has died and left her to marry the dour Baratheon brother. Her family insists that it is a great honor, that she, Clara, should be granted such a gift. She doesn’t think its much of anything. 

She hears the rumors, that Lord Stannis Baratheon, brother to the King, protector of Storm’s End is a homely, serious man. It is not his physical appearance (or at least the rumor of it, for she has never seen the man) that worries her. It is the rumors of his constant scowl, of his apparent lack of feeling that consumes her mind with worry at night. She is determined though, she will conquer this.

She has never been a scholar, or a very pious woman. However, she will be dutiful in her study of her future House. So, she tucks herself in the modest library and reads everything about the Baratheons. This she thinks can be what makes her better than dutiful Selyse. She who has always been deemed too flighty, and soft hearted. She will prove them wrong in this, she will make Stannis Baratheon fond of her if it is the last thing that Gods let her do. 

 

She thinks that Stannis Baratheon has been done a grave injustice. He is upon inspection not as handsome as his brothers however, she finds solace in his clear eyes and steadiness that the Kings stormy eyes can never hope to achieve. 

“Are you sure she is a Florent? She is much too pretty!” the King exclaims upon introduction. She sees Lord Baratheon stiffen while those around laughed as one was to do when a King says something awful. 

She is not vain, though some may whisper. However, she knows that she is prettier than her sister and just as pretty as her cousin. She has still been given the awful Florent ears, but they are of a lesser degree and she thinks with pretty hair maneuvers she can hide them quite well. She isn’t as thin and skeletal as Selyse had been and while she has never been foolish enough to think she has the beauty that curves give Delena she makes up for it with her gentle curves and pleasantness of character. In any-case King Robert looks pleased, Stannis Baratheon does not. 

 

He is quiet, her Lord husband. She is all smiles and quiet laughter (as a new bride is expected to be) but her husband scowls and says little. She thinks he must think little of her, she who laughs at the King’s inappropriate inquiries but how is she supposed to react to them? Is she supposed to scowl at him as he does? She thinks whatever the answer her husband wants she will not give it to him. The King is a powerful enemy to have and she will not be the Florent to make him so. So, she smiles and laughs and dances with those who ask (which are not to her mortification her husband) even though the King’s hands begin to descend well past proprieties limits on her back. She does not cringe or pull away even when she feels the pinprick feeling behind her eyes in embarrassment or sees the deepening scowl on her husband’s face. 

 

If Clara has always been flighty then Delena has always been brazen. Sometimes she wonders at Delena, her pretty cousin that has always been more a sister to her than Selyse could ever have been. It does not matter though, they have been pushed into another room with another bed, her duty must be completed. 

Her husband looks furious (not that he is looking towards her) and if he was any other man she might worry at his fury. However, Stannis does not have the same warring passion that she has seen in his brother’s eyes and she cannot ever imagine that he would harm anyone who did not deserve it. 

She knows from the way his eyes look everywhere but at her that she will need to begin whatever it is that they must do. She blames her family for her naivety of her duties (lie still and let him take control does not help in the situation she finds herself in). 

When she is finally free from her small clothes (for what better way to get a man’s attention than a naked woman?). She perches herself on the farthest side of the bed from him. 

“Will you not come to bed, my Lord?” she asks as clearly as she can when she feels a tightness in her chest and a lurching in her stomach. He looks to her then, his gaze unwavering in a way that makes her tremble (not all out of fear). He does come towards the bed, and she thinks her heart will jump right out of her chest. 

By the time he makes it to her he is divested of all but is small clothes and she thinks that perhaps people have not given him enough attention. He is all strong lines and she thinks him beautiful in that moment. He doesn’t say anything, and she doesn’t want him to.

It is not entirely unpleasant, though she would be hardly call is pleasant. She would however, be willing to do her duty whenever it was needed. She thinks that since it was not unbearable that there is no reason she should ever turn her husband from her bed as she has heard others have. 

He does not stay in her bed and she knows from this that she has made some grave error. She vows that she will fix that. 

 

She likes Dragonstone, it is true that it is cold and rather damp. However, she likes being the Lady of her own Keep. She likes Ser Davos and his easy manner (though she thinks Stannis could have not taken his fingers). She finds that Stannis is calmer, more suitable to Dragonstone (she often imagines him even more so at Storm’s End). 

She likes him best in Dragonstone and she decides she will not accompany him to Kings Landing when he goes. The Queen found her simple in her ways anyway and she loathes to be in her critical eyes again. The King himself eyes her with too much of a leer and she doesn’t like him near her. She decides that the best place for her is to be in Dragonstone and away from the Royal family. 

 

It is a year after they are wed that she finds herself in the birthing bed. It is a long, horrible process and she thinks she might be dying but she does not. In the end she is brought a squirming baby boy who looks nothing like her and all like a Baratheon. 

She knows she won’t suggest naming him Robert, after the King. Stannis has made it impossibly clear that he dislikes his brother, King or not he is a disappointment to Stannis and rightly so. She would not be so foolish. 

She would never deign to name a Baratheon child after any of her Florent relations. They have done little for her besides making her match (and even at that they had wanted Selyse). When he has come in she has decided what she shall suggest being his heir’s name. 

“I would suggest the name Steffon, my Lord. After your father” she whispers this and watches his eyes lose its coldness for a moment. She knows that this is the moment that she has been waiting for since their marriage. 

“I think that is a suitable name” he says and she is sure that she does not imagine the small upturn of his lips that faintly remind her of a smile.


End file.
